Strange Happenings in a World Gone Mad
by Semi-Evil
Summary: Two women unexpectedly find themselves in the world of the Necromongers. But how did they get there? And how do they get home? ...Especially now that the Necromongers are on the brink of a difficult war with a nation strongly resisting their assimilati
1. Dungeons and Dragons Pt 1

Author's Note: Rated for mild violence, very mild adult content, and words your mother would never approve of. Review if you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick, any of the characters or plot, or any of the merchandise affiliated with it. I'm just a cheap American girl who rented both movies and liked 'em. Oh, and I'm not making any amount of money off of this, just in case you were wondering...

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Some of the information and details regarding the history of characters and the Riddick Universe may not be correct or totally up to par, but I want it that way. So I guess what I'm saying is this is an alternate universe story. So please don't review this story saying "Well, that's not right." or "You should learn a little bit more about the story before writing about it!" or "You have no idea what you're talking about." This is just a story and I'm just a teenage, amatuer author with an imagination.

Summary: Two women unexpectedly find themselves in the world of the Necromongers. But how did they get there? And how do they get home? ...Especially now that the Necromongers are on the brink of a difficult war with a nation strongly resisting their assimilation attempts.

Strange Happenings in a World Gone Mad

Chapter 1:

Dungeons and Dragons Pt. 1

The last thing Morgan remembered was downing another shot of vodka and tripping over some chair that she believed was inappropiately and purposefully placed right near the kitchen table so she would trip over it. But she always thought the world, even inamimate objects, was out to get her when she was drunk.

But now Morgan was as sober as a judge.

Where ever she was, it was dark. Her eyes were open, too. So at first she thought maybe she was blind or some weird, bewildered thought like that.

"I can't see. What's going on?!" whispered a voice next to her. It was Gwen, her best friend. She didn't even realize that Gwen was even with her until she heard her unsteady voice. She sounded just as confused and anxious as Morgan felt.

Now Morgan knew there was something seriously wrong. It was eerily dark and dead silent, except for her and Gwen's breathing.

"Where are we?" Morgan mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

Then, as if on cue, this place, where ever they were, became dimly lit by lights that hung low on the ceiling. Morgan and Gwen shielded their faces for a moment as their eyes readjusted and focused on the alien environment.

Morgan was definitely sober now.

They were in some kind of holding cell, like a jail, but it was damp and had an odd odor to it that made Morgan cringe for a second. So it was more like dungeon, perhaps.

Morgan and Gwen had been sitting up on a flimsy, dirty cot that sat in the far corner of this cell, which was maybe seven square feet or so.

"Get up! Both of you! Now!" a voice barked from just beyond the cell.

Morgan looked through the bars of the jail and saw a man, a guard of some sorts, whipping out a large silver key and unlocking the door. Morgan slowly stood up and did another once-over on the room. It was not some where she'd like to be often, or ever again for that matter.

Morgan cautiously made her way over to the man, who looked quite dangerous and she wasn't about to be rebellious and get herself killed. He was wearing an armored suit and what Morgan later referred to as a 'huge tin helmet.' He brandished a weapon that made him even more menacing. All you could see were his dark blue eyes and a tease of what looked to be tanned, work-worn skin. Behind him there was a long stretch of hallway that seemed to go on until oblivion. It seemed to contain other cells, just as damp, just as foul, just as nauseating. This _was_ a dungeon.

"Get your friend up to." the man growled as he motioned behind Morgan.

Morgan looked behind her to see Gwen still sitting on the cot looking around, puzzled. "Gwen, c'mon. Get up." Morgan delicately ushered her as she took her friend's hand and pulled her up. Gwen stood up hesitantly but then once she was up she walked with Morgan to the holding cell door.

Before even stepping outside the cell Morgan opened her mouth. "Where are we going? As a matter of fact, where the hell are we? And who are you?"

The guard forcefully grabbed Morgan's arm and began walking with her down the long expanse of hallway. Morgan glanced over her shoulder to see where Gwen went and found that another guard with similar dress, who seemingly materialized out of no where, had a firm grasp on Gwen's arm and they were walking no more than three feet behind them.

"What's going on?" Gwen mouthed to Morgan. Morgan shrugged helplessly but then mouthed back to her, "Just keep moving."

When Morgan turned back around she realized that the guard never answered her question. "Hey, there. I asked what exactly is happening here?! What's going on?" she said, a little more agitated and annoyed than frightened.

"Hmm, you got quite the mouth on you. The Lord Marshal will enjoy speaking with you and your friend." he retorted sarcastically.

"What the hell is a Lord Marshal?" Gwen said from behind.

The guard holding onto her arm looked over at her, wide-eyed, in disbelief. Gwen saw the look in his eyes and could almost read his mind. "No, sorry, I don't know what that is. Am I supposed to?"

The guard gave a brief snort and then there was silence among the four.

The guards made a sharp right turn down another hallway and that's when Gwen and Morgan gave their surroundings a closer look.

Morgan was right, this hallway held perhaps hundreds of cells. Less than half were filled though, and the ones that were only held one person. In Morgan's mind, this not only was odd but it was downright disconcerting. Gwen was thinking the same thing. This just wasn't right.

Morgan looked ahead of her and saw a black metal door at the end of the hallway, which was only about thirty or so yards away now.

Gwen finally spoke up. "You never answered any of our--"

Her sentence was cut short by the guard slamming her body up against the bars of a cell. She yelped in pain as her head hit the bars and caught something sharp.

"Gwen!" Morgan tried to turn around and reach out for her but her own personal guard stopped her and tightened his grip enough to stop the circulation in Morgan's arms.

"Shut your _fucking_ mouth right now!" the guard growled into Gwen's ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. "I don't want to hear another word out of you or your little friend. If I do, I slit your throats. Are we clear?" Gwen quickly but painfully nodded her head as he pulled her away from the bars and forced her down the hallway once more.

Gwen's head began to throb in pain.

They reached the large black door without another incident, or another word for that matter, and walked through. They went down an array of more hallways, each more grand and elegant than the last. They were like some gothic king's palace.

'Royalty must live here or something.' Morgan thought. And she was assuming this 'royalty' was that Lord Marshal guy, whoever he was.

Morgan wanted to find out what in Heaven's name was happening and why two innocent women were being held up in some kind of weird jail.

But as the four walked into what appeared to be a throne room, she suddenly had more questions than answers.


	2. Dungeons and Dragons Pt 2

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews!:-)

Chapter 2:

Dungeons and Dragons Pt. 2

The entire room was a rainbow of grays and blacks. It had a very Romanesque yet gothic style to it. A balcony that surrounded the entire room was held up by about a dozen or so carved pillars and the room was empy except for a large, grandoise throne that sat towards the far back of the room. Several doors branched off the room, to where, Gwen and Morgan didn't know.

Many others, dressed in the same attire as the gaurds, filled the room, not to mention the scarce amount of women that littered the room. They were wearing some kind of tight fitting dark dresses. There were several more prominent looking men and women near the throne and in the throne sat a man. The two women couldn't make out much of any facial features but they knew that he was big.

Gwen and Morgan had no idea what was going on. They'd never been in a place like this before in their lives. There was no place on earth that they could possibly think of that looked like this, but then again, they were beginning to think this wasn't home anymore.

Gwen lightly touched her painful temple and blood smeared her fingers. A lot of blood. And that's not good.

The two guards pushed them both from the back of the room towards the front. That's when they noticed that the people in the room were staring at them with something like strange fascination. The group split in the middle to let the women and the guards pass, their heads turning as the awkward two walked by.

Morgan and Gwen looked up at the man sitting in the throne and the handful of others surrounding him. Gwen gulped loudly and Morgan shifted her eyes in Gwen's direction.

Gwen and Morgan stood no more than fifteen feet away from the man and what Gwen supposed were his 'cronies.' None of them seemed too pleased to see the women.

The two guards pushed Gwen and Morgan on their knees. They didn't protest. They wanted to, of course, but they had more brains than that. Gwen suddenly began to feel something warm and wet trickle down the far side of her head. She didn't think she hit her head_ that _bad...

"Lord Marshal, you've only been ruler for a week and already there are assassination attempts on your head?" one of the men, the man standing right next to this 'Lord Marshal', said. It was more of a strange question rather than a statement. He wasn't wearing a helmet like nearly half of the others were. He was holding his helmet at his side, his right arm tightly wrapped around it.

"This wasn't an assassination attempt, you moron. And for the final time, damnit, stop calling me Lord Marshal. It's _Riddick_, got it?" the man in the throne growled, but it wasn't really a menacing growl. This was just his natural voice, perhaps a little annoyed, but still his natural voice. He wasn't wearing a helmet either, in fact, he wasn't wearing the same garb as the others. He was in a tight, black t-shirt, dark gray pants, and what appeared to be combat boots. His head was shaved, too. But what really got to Gwen and Morgan were his goggles. He wore a pair of black goggles that completely shielded his eyes from the view of the world. He sat there awkwardly in the throne, too, like he had never experienced it before. But then again the man with black hair and pale skin beside him said that he had only been Lord Marshal for a week.

"How did they get in here then, my Lord...." he cleared his voice, "Riddick? It's nearly impossible. They have to be an expert at this. They can't be amatuers." said the man beside this Riddick character.

Gwen shut her eyes tightly. She felt like the world was spinning around her. She felt wobbly and unstable. She placed her hands on the cool marble floor to stable herself. She knew her head was bleeding, but at this point she felt it was better to just keep her mouth shut in front of these dangerous people. They didn't need to know the sight of blood scared the hell outta her and nearly drove her into a panic. She's even passed out from it And besides, she knew Morgan would handle any problems. The woman was very diplomatic. One time, for example, she talked three older men out of beating the hell out of Gwen when she got drunk and nearly started a bar brawl with them. They were big bikers too.

She grunted as she touched her head again. More blood appeared on her fingers. Gwen's hand started trembling, not only from the shear pain, but also from the simple fact that it was blood. Her blood.

Morgan heard her grunt and looked over at her friend. She saw her looking at her fingers which were tinted red. Then she saw the blood on the side of Gwen's head.

"Oh my God." Morgan mumbled. "She needs help. She bleeding!" she said more loudly and caught the attention of the guy with goggles and that pale man standing next to him, who were, before that, discussing the what they thought to be the purpose of the two women being there. Actually, it was more like the man with the goggles, Riddick as he called himself, telling the pale guy that Gwen and Morgan weren't deadly assassins out to rid the universe of Rickard B. Riddick.

Riddick and the pale guy looked over at Morgan, who was pointing to Gwen who was still staring at her fingers and didn't even realize all attention was on her.

"You will speak when spoken to." the pale man growled. "Have more respect for the Lord Marshal. You should actually be dead right now."

Whoever this was, he seemed dangerous. Morgan's eyes widened and she put her hands up in defense. "Listen, um, whoever you are, I didn't mean any harm. Really! She just..." Morgan looked over at Gwen who was now slowly wiping the blood on her gray jeans, "really needs help. She's bleeding pretty bad! And she really hates blood..."

"I don't care if she's--"

The pale man was cut off by Riddick, who had a look of annoyed disgust on his face. "Shut up, Vaako. Now," he began smoothly, but still in that deep, masculine growl, "I'll get a doctor for your friend if you two tell me who you are, where you came from, why you're here, and how you got here"

Morgan gulped. She didn't know how she should respond it to, but right now her best bet to get out of this was honesty. "Well, um, I'm Morgan and she's Gwen. We, uh, we come from Ohio. Know where that is?" This didn't seem like the type of place that would know where Ohio was, but then again, she didn't want to make it seem like she was talking to a 5 year old. She didn't want to get beheaded or anything scary like that just because they considered her diction to be disrespectful. Riddick didn't respond to her, he just watched her intently. Well, that's what she assumed anyway since he was wearing those damned goggles. "And, well, there's no real reason why we're here. We're not supposed to be here and we don't know how we got here. We just woke up in a jail cell here about a half hour ago." There was silence for a moment. Morgan got nervous. "Please tell me you believe me...?" she murmured.

While she spoke, Riddick watched her intently and studied her features. She had messy brown hair that was held in a loose ponytail at the back of her neck and blue eyes that seemed to beg Riddick to believe her. She wore a tight, yellow button up shirt and a black tank top underneath and a pair of dirty, worn jeans with holes in the knees and an old pair of yellow sneakers. He found her style to be careless and messy, but that intrigued him. Her brows seemed to furrow when she asked a question and she bit her lower lip often. He found all of her little habits fascinating. His eyes skipped to Gwen briefly, who now had her hands on her knees, and he saw her head lolling back and forth, as if she was about to pass out. He saw the blood on the side of her head, too. She had obnoxiously bright red, shoulder-length hair and strikingly green eyes that completely clashed with her pale skin. She wore a pair of gray jeans that were way to long for her and almost completely covered her bright red high tops. She wore a white tank top with a black, zip-up hoodie over it. Neither of these outfits were considered appropiate dress for Necromongers... or anyone else that Riddick could possibly think of. Maybe mercs, but they didn't have the arrogant, trigger-happy attitude of so many other mercs that Riddick knew.

Riddick finished listening to Morgan with something like boredom. "I don't believe you." he said nonchalantly as he carelessly studied a shiv that he pulled out of his pocket

Morgan quickly glanced at Gwen and saw her unstable condition. "I told you the truth! If you don't want to believe me,_fine_! But please get Gwen to a doctor! You told me you would!"

Ah damn. He knew he should've been more specific, but first he wanted to know what happened. "How did she get that wound?" he questioned, completely ignoring her.

Morgan glanced at one of the guards menacingly. "He did it. We asked him where exactly we were and then to make us shut up he practically body slammed Gwen up against the bars of one of the cells. And now she's bleeding and the sight of blood makes her really... uncomfortable." The guard simply looked at Morgan with disdain, but said nothing.

"..._Oh God..._"

Suddenly there was a light thud on the floor and Morgan looked at Gwen. She had fallen back out of her kneeling position and her body was now spralled on the ground. "Gwen!" Morgan yelled as she scrambled to her best friend. The two guards that originally brought Morgan and Gwen into the throne room grabbed Morgan and held her back. "No! Let me go!"

Riddick stood up. "Take her to a private room. I'll talk to her later. And then bring her friend to the infirmary." Riddick wasn't looking at anyone in particular when he said that, but Vaako knew it was directed at him. He decided to take Gwen, since he couldn't be two places at once. Although sometimes that's what Vaako thought Riddick expected.

Vaako began walking away and two guards that stood on either side of Riddick grabbed Gwen by the arms and followed him, dragging her unconsious body out of the throne room and into a near by hallway.

Morgan was nearly wrestling with two other guards to get away from them. She grew up with four older brothers. She knew how to take care of herself when it came to men. Sadly, though, several more guards came along and held her down. Once she was calm, well, more like out of breath, they dragged her worn-out body down another hallway towards a private room, like Riddick requested.

She despised Riddick. He didn't believe her and didn't help her friend until she was already passed out. Her injured friend was only God-knows-where now. Morgan didn't know what was happening. She didn't know who these people were and she didn't have much time to ask. But hopefully she would get to speak to Riddick later. For now, she was out of breath and exhausted.

Gwen fell in and out of consiousness as she was dragged down the hallway. There were two guards holding her up and one in front of her. At one point she sighed deeply and the one in front of her, Vaako, as she learned his name was, turned around and glanced at her. They held eye contact for a moment before Gwen once again closed her eyes.

Gwen and Morgan both realized this was not good. They were separated in some foreign environment. One was injured and the other was comepletely empty of any energy. Not to mention they didn't know a single soul. And finally, they both were unaware of what the future held for them...


End file.
